The Adventures of Sieghart Holmes and Rufus Wilde
by Lucienteal
Summary: He is the infamous consulting knight, Sieghart Ecrnard Holmes who is a lazy witty douchebag. He is the infamous emotionless bounty hunter and doctor, Rufus Wilde. Together the two shall work together and solve crimes to ensure the safety of Aernas. Rated T for coarse language and some minor M/M implication. I assure you there will be no gay shippings.
1. Reichen Bach

Too much BBC Sherlock Holmes for me during the winter break, so much that I decided to make a Grand Chase version of the BBC version of Sherlock Holmes.

Disclaimers: I do not own Grand Chase or Sherlock Holmes Series or characters. Some of the quotes that I will used in the story will not be mine but from the BBC Sherlock Holmes with me editing it a bit to fit into the story. I do not own them and they belong to their rightful owner.

Depending on the story and how far I go into it, I will accept OC **BUT**, now you people need to read this part and read it carefully as well, the OCs that I accept will **NOT**play much of a major important role in the story. They will either be victims or killers, either or. All the other parts and roles are already been filled in by the canon characters. Again I repeat, if you give me your OCs, they will either get killed or they are the killers. If you don't want them to be either or then they will only be in some short little scene as some witness or something.

So enjoy this story and perhaps give me a review? And to those who are waiting for Chapter 2 of Perfection, it will come... just getting there...soon.

* * *

Rufus Wilde is not the type of man to grow affection on people, some may say that he has trust issues or that he is just a loner that likes his solitude. Never once the man had a bond or a relationship with someone, nor did he ever held any emotions for anyone. He never did cried, he never cried when his father left him with his dying mother or the fact that his father left him for his half brother. Rufus Wilde is an independent man, he needs no one and he will depend on no one. He is a cold, merciless, heartless man. No one ever did liked him due to his cold personality. No one ever wanted to approach him, no one made him so angry that he wants to slap them hard in the face or make him cry. No one ever went that close, not even his real father. But one man manage to accomplish all the impossible. One man. His name was Sieghart Ercnard Holmes.

* * *

_"I'm no hero Rufus, if you think that heroes exist then I can reassure you. I am no hero."_

* * *

Rufus never cried in his life, not even when he was a baby. He was a weird on indeed, the doctors claim that the reason is that his water ducts has some kind of problems so that's why he can't cry. Although his mother tried all her best to cure her baby boy, nothing worked at all. From little till now, Rufus never felt sad in his life. Even when his father left him for another child, when his mother died, when his life hits rock bottom and even when he was about to get killed. Nothing. He was that heartless. He never did believe in emotions or feelings, indeed, Rufus Wilde is a weird one.

* * *

_"I __**HAVE NO FRIENDS.**__Look at me Rufus, who would want to be friends with me? I am just a lazy smartass douche who has no life. It is solitude that helps me. Not friends."_

* * *

The infamous Bounty Hunter and doctor laughed, although he is a doctor himself and told no one, he never did believe in anything as hope or faith. Rufus didn't even believe in God as well, he finds it something that is useless. He can't believe in something as simple as that, nor can he believe in something called friendship as well. People will only either leave you in the end, that's what they all did. Father, mother, brother, everyone. What is left? What is there to hope and pray for? Rufus still never understood the concept and he refuses to do so. As a doctor he should appreciate life and those around him, Rufus is nothing but a paradox himself. He is a doctor and a bounty hunter, first paradox and irony right there. Second, as a doctor he should understand life much more better then others and appreciate it much more better, but he doesn't. Did he ever felt sorry or guilt about it? never in his life.

* * *

_"I'm a fake Rufus...So can you do this for me Rufus? Can you tell everyone who will listen to you that I am just a fake. I lied to you and everyone, I am just some crazy weirdo who happens to be good at lying. I am so good that even I can fool the mighty Bounty Hunter Rufus Wilde._

_Please Rufus. And thank you."_

* * *

Rufus stood there, as his usual calm red eyes become wide and full of nothing but shock at the figure that stood on top of the castle. The man didn't know how to react, to cry or to be angry or to be angry, nothing came. The bounty hunter could only stare as the figure fly down from the tall castle. What is it that is running from his eyes? Tears? what is this feeling that is in his heart? It feels like his heart just got ripped into twos and billions of guns just shot at the poor ripped heart, not only that someone just went the stomped on it and crush it as if it was nothing but a little ant, then grabbing the crushed pieces someone shoves it all into a blender and set it on puree as someone else sets fire to it. Rufus couldn't breathe, it feels like he was underwater, it feels like time stop for a moment. His body gave up on him as he fell to the grounds on his knees, bloody red eyes glue on the limp lifeless body. His muscles felt like jello and his brain stopped, paused for a moment to absorb everything.

**Sieghart Ercnard Holmes is **_**DEAD.**_

Rufus never did cried in his life, not even when his father left him or when his mother died. Rufus never prayed or believed in faith, hope and God ever in his little life. Rufus never ever cared about anyone and his family is no exception.

Rufus never did gave a damn to anything.  
But there was this one exception in his life.

Sieghart Ercnard Holmes.

Rufus cried for the first time in his life as he watch his flatmate and best friend and partner fall from that tall castle.  
Rufus prayed so hard to which higher up is up there that is listening to him to let his friend relive.  
Rufus never hoped so hard in his little damned life for someone else.  
Rufus never cared so bloody hard for someone in his little bloody damned life.  
Rufus never begged or whined to anyone in his cold little damn bloody life.  
**Never so hard.**  
But all this for one man.  
Rufus never felt so angry to the point of even throwing his guns and breaking them.  
Rufus never felt so pained in his life.  
Rufus never cared so much.  
Rufus never felt so lost, so lonely and so  
desperate.

* * *

"You told me that you weren't a hero, but never in my life have I been so desperate, so lonely and so lost. There were times where I didn't even think you were normal, let alone human, but let me tell you this. You were the best man, my best friend and the most human...human being that I've ever known and no one will ever convince me that you told me a lie.

It was lonely in our flat, even Ronan missed your music 2 am in the morning, your random gun shots and more importantly, your smart ass comments. Ronan missed you, Elesis missed you, even Luke missed you. Please for the love of Samsara...I missed you Sieghart.

I was so alone...so pained and I owe you so much. Sieghart Ecrnard Holmes, you are the first person that I cared in my life, you were the first person that I cried and care for.  
You were my first exception.  
So please, just one more thing, one more miracle, Sieghart, for me.

Don't be...dead. Would you do that just for me? Just stop it. Stop _this..._"

* * *

"I do have one fried, his name is called Rufus Wilde. Now Rufus, mind fetching me my dear Soluna?"


	2. Case One: Clue 0 - Sparkling Hydrangea

_**CASE ONE: STUDY OF THE PSYCHO**__** PINK**__**  
**_**  
_CLUE: 0_**

* * *

A lavender gray hair male ran with all his might through an unused old house that is soon to be demolish. Black loafers hitting the old rotting wood floor as creepy creaking sounds creaked everywhere. Looking back, blazing red eyes filled with anger, confusion and horror screamed at the following shadow. Quickly like a fox the male add speed hoping to loose his follower, but only making the follower gaining speed. Small bells sounds rang out a deadly tune as if it was playing a death song for the poor male.

"Where are you going Asin?" as the figure asked, with a crazy and a high pitch screechy voice. It was a preppy girl voice as the male scrunch up his face.

"FAR AS FUCK FROM YOU!" the male cursed huffing and puffing from the running, not loosing his breathe, the male ran up into a room and locked it quickly before the girl could get to him.

"OPEN UP ASIN. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Once again, a high pitch preppy girly tone rang through out the empty dead house. The voice may sounds cute but it is no where NEAR cute as far as Asin can say. He need to get out of here, no way the mighty Asin will fall in the hand of some crazy preppy girly girl. But still, nothing but shock over took him. But he was soon snapped from his day dreaming when a loud thud can be heard, she is breaking into the room. Asin rushed to the old door and hoped that she can never get in here, sadly luck is not on his side, there is no window in this place.

"OPEN. THE .DOOR~" this time the voice was quiet and more screechy, not a good sign for Asin at all.

"FRIDGE, FUDGE, FIRETRUCK, FUCKING-" Asin cursed as all the possible variant to the curse word was being yelled out faster then a machine gun at a rate of 90000km per second, perhaps even faster then the speed of light if possible. Then the thudding sound stop and Asin relax just ever so slightly, but yet still not dropping his guard. Thinking that the girl had give up, but then once again, fate likes to mess with the poor victim. Now loud screeching sound can be heard.

_'YOU HAVE TO BE JOKING WITH ME?' _Asin thought, the girl gave up on thudding, she is SCRATCHING the door. Asin looked around, ANYTHING will be helpful, blood red eyes darting right to left thinking and calculation an escape route. But it was too late, a hand went through the door as Asin cursed loudly. She is same as him, a martial art master, how can he fall in the hands of THIS girl? Asin couldn't say anything as he backed up, red eyes glued to the figure that he knew so well ripping the door away and now inching towards him with a jar. The fighter gulped, not backing down the fight, hands out ready in an attack position.

Last thing Asin heard was bells and a laughter of someone that he knew so well.

Last thing Asin saw was pink.

That was the last time anyone saw Asin Tairin.

* * *

**VICTIM: ASIN TAIRIN  
****  
DEATH TOLL: 4 DEATHS  
****  
VICTIM NUMBER: 4 **  
**  
DEATH: UNKNOWN DRUGS AND SPARKLES**  
**  
INVESTIGATOR IN CHARGE: ELESIS G. LESTRADE**  
**  
CASE: SUICIDAL DEATH**


End file.
